This invention relates to a vane for use in monitoring flow of a fluid.
A previously proposed flowmeter has a vane positioned in a tube along which a fluid flows. The vane is caused to vibrate at one of its resonant frequencies and a flexure standing wave set up along it. A piezoelectric sensor is used to monitor the characteristics of the standing wave so as to determine the mass flow rate of the fluid. One example of such a flowmeter is disclosed in our U.K. patent application No. 2071848. This invention relates to a vane which is particularly suitable for use with such a flowmeter.